


You're Not Wrong

by PoisonKisses



Series: The Secret Loves of Poison Ivy [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: A chance encounter leads to a passionate interlude between two fierce redheaded warriors.





	You're Not Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> A little Ivy/Kate I've been promising to some friends.

Her eyes were wicked. Sinful. Green chips of jade glittering up at Kate, full of hunger, of humor, warm with desire. She was amused, and her eyes were laughing, but they weren’t unkind. That’s what made the difference. Kate knew, she didn’t know how she knew, but she knew the other woman wasn’t doing this to hurt or manipulate her, despite her reputation, her criminal record.

Kate was helpless. Oh, the soft vines wrapping her wrists, binding her to the posts of the Victorian style bed they were sharing, weren’t strong enough to actually hold her. If truly motivated, Kate had little doubt they could be burst out of. It was those eyes, the smirk on the other woman’s lush, full, sultry lips. Her gaze, that hunger, all of that pinned Kate in place. She was almost afraid to move, afraid the other woman would stop.

“Are you ready?” The woman’s voice was deep and musical, the kind of voice meant for the bedroom, for sex, for whispering filthy things in your ear. Kate had little doubt she could have orgasmed just from hearing that voice. Kate licked her lips.

“I-I’m ready. What are you going to do?” The other woman pushed herself up, letting Kate see her breasts sway. With a graceful motion, she swept her glorious red curls to one side, letting that same wicked smile curl her lips up to one side. She was between Kate’s legs and Kate was on her back, head pillowed, wrists bound, her legs parted and bent at the knee with her bare feet flat on the firm mattress and satin sheets. Everything about the other woman, her look, her body, her home, her bedroom was an altar to pleasure, to sensuality, to decadence. It was so different, so at odds with Kate’s own relatively spartan lifestyle. It was feminine, perfumed, healthy and inviting, and different. As the woman’s soft, slender fingers rested on either of Kate’s thighs, it was like having livewires, crackling with high voltage, laid on her skin. Kate caught her breath.

“I’m going to fuck you, Batwoman. I’m going to show you pleasure you’ve never even dreamed of.” To emphasize the point, she ran the tip of her long tongue over her blood red lips. It was slow, sensuous, so over the top erotic it bordered on comedic, but her words still sent shivers up Kate’s spine. 

_Earlier_

_No less than three men gave her the once over as she entered the small Italian restaurant and wine bar. Tomeucci’s was a nice little place, and Kate liked it. It was reasonably quiet—not like a club—but clean and tasteful. Definitely not some dive or bar or watering hole—and Gotham had plenty of those. It wasn’t cliquey, either, welcoming rather. Generally speaking, she didn’t have to worry about constant unsolicited advances from men, and while not officially a lesbian bar, there was a bit of a scene and she’d met a few people here in the past._

_She wasn’t necessarily looking, but her mental state wasn’t good. Getting drunk, maybe finding a woman to have a desperate, sweaty, booze-fueled one night stand with, was in the back of her mind. The way Bruce had talked to her, the way Cass had looked at her…she felt angry, she felt guilty, and she resented them all for making her feel that way. They’d put her on trial for making a call that had saved lives. And the part that really rubbed her the wrong way, the part she couldn’t deny, if she had it all to do over again, she would take the shot again…kill Clayface to save people. To save Cass._

_Tonight was strange. There was a vibe in the atmosphere, and as the waitress took her order for a fettuccine and another bottle of wine, she noticed a small group loudly claiming a corner. All men, men in expensive suits and Italian leather shoes, they overtook two tables pushed together._

_“What’s going on? Who are they?” She asked the waitress, a tired looking Asian girl who shrugged._

_“That’s Senator Markham’s party. They come in whenever he’s in town.”_

_Nodding, Kate filed that bit of information away and refilled her wine._

_The food was excellent, but she really only picked at it, pushing it around on her plate and only occasionally taking a bite and chewing slowly, methodically, the events of the last few nights playing over and over again before her eyes._

_There were times she wondered why she even did it. What her worth was. It wasn’t like there was a shortage of vigilantes in Gotham. Was she making a difference? Nightly, she put her body on the line, collecting injuries and scars, and for what? The judgment of Bruce fucking Wayne?_

_That didn’t even consider the wear and tear on her psyche, the emotional scars. She stared sullenly at the bottle of wine, silently wishing it was a bottle of scotch and this was home, she was alone, and not in public with some politician and a couple of tired waitresses._

_When the woman walked in, it was like a nuke went off._

_Every head turned and stared. Kate’s included. She was beyond beautiful, or sexy. Those words didn’t really describe her. She walked in on precariously tall stilettos, black platforms, fishnets, a black mini dress that barely contained her full bosom. Her hair was a shade of red Kate’d never seen, redder than her own, like the red of a rose petal. It took Kate a moment to place her._

_Poison Ivy._

_Shit._

_She walked in like a queen, a goddess, like the place had her name carved on the tables. Kate was amused to note every male eye was glued to her, openly staring, leering. She remembered reading Isley’s file, learning about how her pheromones worked, that she could control men if she got close, and Kate almost laughed out loud. The woman clearly didn’t need pheromones—that dress would do the job._

_She sat at the bar, making a show of crossing her ridiculously long legs, sat a tiny clutch purse on the bar, and the bartender practically sprinted to her. Kate watched her, slowly picking at her food in thought. Poison Ivy shows up in civvies at a tiny restaurant where a US congressman happened to be dining? Too much of a coincidence. Kate had to assess._

_It wasn’t long before free drinks began to poor in. Kate watched Ivy wave them away, watched men all around her slipping wedding rings into their pockets._

_Things began to become clearer when she saw the man who had to be Senator Markham, an older man with salt and pepper hair, beginning to thicken around the middle but still fairly handsome. The way he carried himself, the confident swagger, screamed politician and wealth. He strolled over to Ivy and leaned down._

_Kate could almost feel the instant she owned him. He leaned over, said something. She reached up and lightly caressed his cheek. Damn it. Kate knew she had to act, not sure what Ivy’s plan was—she waved the waitress over._

_“Listen, I want to send a drink to the redhead at the bar.”_

_The waitress looked dubious. “Sure, but honey, that girl is turning everyone down…except for the Senator…”_

_Kate nodded. “I know, I’ve been watching. I want to send her a Sweet Poison, tell her it’s from me.”_

_“Sure thing.” She headed off and Kate waited._

_A minute later, the waitress brought Ivy the drink. By this point, the Senator had sat on the stool next to her, head leaned on his hand, a besotted expression on his face and hanging on her every word. The waitress leaned down, spoke to her, and Kate saw Ivy turn toward her, one perfect brow arched. Kate held up her wine glass with a smile she didn’t feel._

_She saw Ivy turn to the Senator, say something, and then she stood and began sauntering over, drink carefully held in one hand._

_“I’m afraid you have the advantage here,” she said in a sultry, bored voice. She didn’t look at Kate as she sat and crossed her legs, placing the drink on the table. “I’m not sure who you are.”_

_“An interested party. I know who you are, Poison Ivy. I want to know what you’re planning with the Senator.”_

_“That would be telling.” Ivy turned to her. Kate was blown away by how beautiful she was. Flawless skin and hair, perfect makeup, lips she could stare at for days._ Get it together, Kate, _she admonished herself. She felt like she was back in highschool, overwhelmed by every pretty girl around her—straight girls who were oblivious._

_This was different. Ivy’s eyes flicked down, then she brought them back up to Kate’s, locking gazes. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. “Well, at least you’re attractive. Familiar too…I’m thinking there’s a mask involved here. Whoever you are, I’m working, and what I’m doing is none of your business.”_

_Kate ground her teeth. “Yes, well, we’re not going to let you attack a US Congressman, Ivy. This, whatever it is, is over.”_

_Ivy smiled, bit her lip. “Oh really? And how do you,” she emphasized the word ‘you,’ and leaned back, taking a sip of her drink, “mean to stop me?”_

_Kate leaned forward. “The old-fashioned way. I’m not one of these male dupes, Ivy.”_

_“No, I suppose you’re not. I’m done with Mr. Markham anyway. He’ll be voting against the State Land Acquisition Bill tomorrow. Now I have a new project.” Then, very deliberately, she dipped a fingertip in her drink, raised it to her full lips, and sucked it clean._

_Kate stared, riveted, at the display—carefully calculated to do just this to her, she knew, but she couldn’t look away. Uh oh, she thought._

Now

Kate was crying, cheeks wet with tears. Ivy’d pulled her close and they were face to face, noses touching, lips so close they grazed Kate’s when she spoke. Her eyes were locked with Kate’s, no sign of the teasing or wickedness, just warmth. 

Ivy’s other hand was low, two of her slender fingers sliding in and out of Kate, slowly, maddeningly. Kate was sweat slick, skin gleaming, grateful for Ivy’s comparatively cooler temperature. She was hot, panting, back arching as yet another orgasm rolled through her, shutting down her brain, shutting down anything but more mind-numbing pleasure. 

She’d lost count of how many times, how many ways. All she knew, her whole world, were Ivy’s soft kisses and slow fucking. She opened her mouth to say something, to beg Ivy to stop, or maybe to beg her for more—Kate herself didn’t know for sure, but Ivy kissed her again, and she eagerly parted her mouth, moaning helplessly as Ivy’s tongue danced with hers. Those kisses were searing, a perfect union of love and lust and Kate somehow knew she’d never kisses like them again.

“It’s ok, Kate,” Ivy said softly, a whisper that Kate could barely hear over the soft crackle and pops of the fire in the fireplace, “It’s alright. Cum for me again. It’s good to enjoy this, to enjoy your own pleasure. You’re not wrong…”

It felt good to hear, and Kate moaned, pulling on the bindings at her wrists, clamping her thighs together on Ivy’s hand, gasping.

_Earlier_

_“You’re not wrong.”_

_They’d moved to a table in the corner, darker and more private. Ivy was easy to talk to, quiet, intelligent, and dangerously perceptive. At first, Kate had been guarded as they talked, but after a few drinks, a vegetarian sampler dish to share, and Ivy’s encouragement, she caught herself opening up, talking about killing a team member. Ivy’s eyes were sympathetic._

_“They made me feel like some sort of monster. I didn’t want to take that shot, I…_

_“You did what you had to do. Some people aren’t strong enough to see that, but Kate,” and Ivy put her hand over Kate’s, her skin was soft and cool and sent tingles over Kate’s skin. “Batman will never be satisfied. You’re a woman, and deep down, he looks down on us. He’ll never accept you, not fully. It’s only a matter of time before Selina comes up short.”_

_Kate shook her head, but she didn’t remove her hand. That touch felt so good—_

_“I don’t care so much about him, but the others. Tim, Steph, …Cass.”_

_“It hurts. Betrayal. That’s something I’m well aware of.” She bumped their knees. Her leg was warm on Kate’s._

_She told Ivy about Maggie. About Renee. By the time Kate got to Nocturna, they were so close they were almost touching. Heads bent down together. The restaurant had cleared out by then, for the most part, the Senator’s party having moved on, and the waitress kept them supplied in appetizers and drinks and occasionally a flash of jealousy._

_“I’m so sorry,” Ivy murmured, and Kate knew she was sincere. “I’ve dealt with that sort of betrayal myself. It’s how I became the monster I am.”_

_“No,” Kate wanted to scream it from the rooftops, carve it into Mount Gotham. “You’re no monster. My God, Ivy, people are so wrong about you.” Kate couldn’t stop herself, putting her hand over the other woman’s, eager to touch her._

_“I’ve accepted it, Kate.” Ivy smiled, almost sadly and then carefully twined their fingers together. “It’s sweet of you to say. I do bad things at times. I take the shot, because in my world, I’m saving lives, trying to save the future.”_

_“I get it now. Ivy, you’re not a villain or a criminal.” Ivy had leaned forward, her eyes were practically glowing, a brilliant green that was impossible to tear her own eyes away from. Her lips were parted, slightly, and Kate couldn’t help herself, her gaze flickering down to those lips…so close…_

__I want her to kiss me.

My God, please let her kiss me. __

_“You’re a soldier.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper, Ivy’s face was naturally tilting, and Kate was leaning in, completely helpless to back away, to stop. God she wanted this, and Ivy’s expression—she wanted this too. It couldn’t be fake. She couldn’t fake this—_

_“You’re fighting a war. I understand now.”_

_Their lips met._

_Ivy’s kiss was a lightning strike, a rush of searing pleasure that made Kate’s whole body react. It was slow, sensual, and Kate heard the other woman moan softly into her mouth, her agile tongue guiding Kate’s._

_GodDAMN!_

_She lost track of time, lost track of the world, lost track of everything but the feel of Ivy’s soft lips and the taste of her honey sweet mouth. Ivy had a way of kissing like she was claiming a person, and Kate felt Ivy slip a hand around around the back of Kate’s head, guiding her as she deepened the kiss. It was their first time, a first kiss they’d never forget. Kate understood it now, understood what a first kiss was supposed to be._

_She understood she was being claimed._

__Now

Kate lay on her side, naked, stretched out. Her whole body was tingling and she was exhausted. Ivy lay on her side next to her, facing her, talking quietly, their fingers laced together. Kate couldn’t look away, riveted, as Poison Ivy let down her walls, talking quietly about her own past. Woodrue. Harley, Selina. Bruce. Swamp Thing. Her beautiful eyes going wide and glistening with unshed tears, a secret, happy smile on her lips as she described the Amazon rain forest, the moors in Scotland, the lushness of the Pacific Northwest, beautiful flowers, unique plants, a love of LIFE, so at odds with her reputation as a woman obsessed with death, as a killer.

They dozed together, Kate’s pillowed on Ivy’s full bosom, legs tangled. Kate woke sometime later, and Ivy kissed her hello, holding her close.

“Let’s have a bath.”

Kate didn’t argue.

_Then_

_Ivy’s car was a small hybrid, and the trip to her home didn’t take long. Kate rode in silence—not an uncomfortable one—but inside she was amazed at herself. Everything about her should have had her freaking out, but she felt no guilt, no hesitation. She wanted this._

_Ivy’s home was a small two story house in the suburbs just outside Gotham. She held Kate’s hand as she led her in, tossing her purse and keys on a kitchen table._

_“Would you like something? To drink? A snack?” Ivy asked, unpinning her hair._

_“Oh. No, no thank you.” Kate murmured. What are you doing, Kate? She mentally asked herself, but she followed the other woman deeper into the home._

_Ivy’s home was a monument to sensuality. The den, a room Kate only caught a glimpse of through a beaded curtain, was recessed, two short steps leading down into an octagonal space dominated by a mahogany entertainment center with a large flat screen high defintion TV, Blu ray player, Bose stereo, even an X-Station X-Treme game console. Rather than a traditional couch, the floor was lushly carpeted and festooned with cushions and pillows, soft green diaphanous material draped around. It looked for all the world like a harem room, and Kate suddenly felt like a guard who’d managed to sneak into the Sultan’s private quarters, enraptured with his favorite concubine._

_And of course, everywhere were the plants. You couldn’t look in any direction in her home without seeing green. Potted plants hanging from the ceiling, or in the corners, or in mini planters along the wall. The whole house smelled of fresh, damp earth and the sharp scent of fresh, healthy air._

_Kate glanced back at the concubine in question, who was idly shaking out her luxurious hair and hanging her heels on a shoe tree. “Kate, please take off your shoes before coming in.” She then turned and padded through a door into a kitchen area. Kate could hear her doing something_

_Kate felt strangely awkward, like she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but she complied. The hardwood she was standing on was immaculate, waxed to a high sheen, and when Ivy came back out, she gently, almost shyly, took Kate’s hand and lead her deeper into the home. Kate’s feet sank into deep, soft carpet—it felt like walking on a cloud._

_Much of the house was decorated with antique, Victorian era furniture. Kate glimpsed a huge bathroom off to the side, an antique, clawfoot tub with mother of pearl inlaid silver fixtures._

_Kate gaped when she saw the bedroom, just as lush and decadent as the rest of the home, but dominated by a huge canopy bed, the posts hand carved with curling vines and roses, satin sheets in a green so deep it looked black, a free standing wardrobe and vanity to match._

_Then she was watching Ivy step out of her dress, clad only in a lacy bra and thong, and then…_

__Now

“I don’t want this to end.” Kate’s voice was small, even to her own ears. She was lying back, head resting on Ivy’s shoulder, Ivy’s full bosom tantalizingly crushed against her back. 

The other woman’s legs were parted, and Kate was between them. The water was hot, fragrant steam filling the little bathroom with delicious perfume. She sighed.

Ivy was languorously running a sponge up and down her naked body, trailing soap suds. As she was running the bath, Ivy’d added several vials worth of special oil, and the effect was amazing. Kate was completely relaxed, nearly drifting, and the other woman was slowly brushing her full lips along Kate’s shoulder, sucking softly on her neck, her earlobe. She’d been pampered for hours—mind blowing sex, a slow, sensual massage, and now soaking in a bath…it was almost too much.

Ivy’s breath was hot on her ear, her lips grazing Kate’s earlobe. “It will end, eventually, but Kate,” she paused, pulling Kate in closer, her hands trailing up Kate’s side to cup her soap-slick breasts, fingers playfully tweaking Kate’s nipples, “this doesn’t have to be a one time thing.”

Kate moaned softly, her body reacting instantly, thighs squeezing together, a delicious, tingling heat starting in her belly again. “I…I want this to happen again. I think I love you.” She blurted it, surprising herself.

Ivy laughed softly, and then she tilted Kate’s face toward her and kissed her, softly, affectionately. She broke it, their gazes locked, she smiled again, almost sadly. “No, I know you may love this. I doubt you’ve ever experienced anything like it, but Kate,” she reached up to cup Kate’s face with her hand, “you don’t love me. You love someone else. Tomorrow, I think you should call her. Go to her. Tell her how you feel and never let her go. Don’t let being Batwoman get in the way. You deserve a little happiness.”

She was so earnest. Kate bit back a sob. “So do you, Ivy. You deserve so much more. You ARE so much more…”

Ivy rubbed noses, still smiling. “I don’t care what all of THEM think. I care about what the people who matter think. Now promise me…you’ll call her.”  
Kate nodded. “I will. I’ll call her tomorrow. But tonight…”

Ivy raised a finger, put it to her lips. “No, tonight, you’re mine.”

Kate smiled, and then she let the other woman lead her back to the bedroom, back to another round of lovemaking. She held Ivy as she came, back arching, green eyes glowing in ecstasy, and every plant in the house gloriously bloomed.

Kate fell asleep, held by strong, soft arms and the taste of sweet kisses on her lips.

Tomorrow

The Uber took it’s time, but Kate wasn’t thinking about the car, or how skeezy the driver was. She stared at her phone, chewing on her lip.

When she answered, Kate had to fight the lump in her throat.

“Hello?” the voice said. She didn’t have Kate’s number saved in her phone, the ID most likely saying unknown caller.

“Hi Maggie,” Kate said softly…


End file.
